Drabbles
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Some short drabbles. Forgive me mistakes. All mistakes - vocabulary, grammar, tenses... All. Hope u like it. There will be a lot of humor and a little tragedy with my English, too, don't worry. Teraz po polsku!
1. Chapter 1 English txts

_At first, sorry for all my mistakes I've made. Even in this notice._

_Some short drabbles. I hope you like it. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble "After Final Battle"<strong>

* * *

><p>Tear fell down upon her cheek. She cried. Why? Because he died. She saw the pain in his sight.<p>

'Hermione…' he whispered.

Her hands touched his face. Tears shined on her cheeks.

'Don't leave me, please!' she cried. 'Just… don't… leave...'

'I'm dying.' He smiled weakly. 'Remember that I love you, Hermione'.

'I promise I will.' Hermione couldn't think about this. The Battle's finished, they were together. What worked wrong? She knew. This was Nott's curse. Poison was in his veins.

'Don't forget. Be happy. With somebody. But be happy, Hermione, if…' The light in his eyes turned off.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble "The cause is James, Harry"<strong>

* * *

><p>'Why didn't you like me?' he asked.<p>

Severus looked at him with little smirk.

'You are similar to your father' he answered wryly.

'Similar! Only you think this way!' His laugh was happy.

Man nodded and rolled his eyes.

'You stupid brat, you _are_ your father. Your look, behavior and grades are the same.' Dark eyes bored into his.

'So, teach me how to _not_ be my father!' Harry's voice was full of challenge.

'I can't' Severus laughed. 'Your DNA is wrong. The cause is James' DNA, Harry.'

'What about Lily's?'

'It is not so strong.'

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble "Another Potter"<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus Sanpe's portrait was really vicious. Everybody knew that. Albus Severus Potter knew that after his first conversation with dead painted man.<p>

'You're another Potter, right?' he asked.

'Yes' Albus murmured.

'Harry Potter's son?'

'Erm, yes, and what?' The boy wasn't as confident as his grandfather when he looked at Severus.

Painted man shook his head. 'Great. Just _brilliant_. The world really needs me as hero.'

'Who are you?' asked curiously Albus.

'Severus Snape, Potter' painted man hissed.

'Oh, great, I'm Albus _Severus _Potter.'

'WHAT?'

But this 'question' was without answer, `cause Albus left Severus alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble "New feeling"<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Advanced Transfiguration<em>' he read.

'I have to learn this again, Professor McGonagall asked me…' Hermione's face became red. 'I'll be the Transfiguration Mistress.'

'That's great!' Harry smiled. 'You're fantastic Hermione, I'm sure you'll pass the entire test.'

'Thanks, Harry, but—' She ran away her sight.

'There are no buts, Mione.' He sat in the armchair in front of her.

'There is. I would like more be the Potions Mistress.' Her face became redder if it is possible. 'You know, I really like Snape.'

'How much?'

'I fell in love with him, Harry.'

After that there was only darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble "Nobody remembers Harry Potter"<strong>

* * *

><p>Every now and then, Severus had to stay in front of the Dark Lord. He faced him and tried to survive. But once this was really hard…<p>

'Severus, you killed Dumbledore' Voldemort said with smirk.

'Yes, my lord' he replied.

'Hurray! Let's get crazy!' Lord Voldemort got off his clothes and stayed among his allies, Death Eaters, in bikini.

'I'll have nightmares!' Severus shouted angrily. He took his wand and cast the spell '_Avada Kedavra!_'

Lord Voldemort was killed by Severus Snape and everybody forgot Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble "Who kissed Nessie"<strong>

* * *

><p>Dressed Severus tried to become unconscious, because Dumbledore as playboy rabbit danced with McGonagall who pretended joker. Every professor this night were somebody different. Snape was monster from muggles folks' legends of Scotland – Nessie.<p>

His strange costume worked as magnet on ladies. But the strangest thing which happened was the kiss. Nothing special? Okay, Severus Snape was kissed by Luna Lovegood. Better?

'You look great, professor' she said after all.

'Seriously?' His eyebrow rose.

'Yes.' Luna left him.

All the professors had more fun this night.


	2. Chapter 2 Polish txts

_Kilka krótkich drabbli. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Miłej lektury. (Tłumaczone przez Satahe Shetani (Shet), pisane również przez nią)._

**Drabble "Po Końcowej Bitwie"**

Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Płakała. Dlaczego? Bo on umarł. Widziała ból w jego wzroku.

– Hermiona… – wyszeptał.

Jej ręce dotknęły jego twarzy. Łzy błyszczały na jej policzkach.

– Nie opuszczaj mnie, proszę! – zapłakała. – Po prostu… nie… odchodź…

– Umieram. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Pamiętaj, że cię kocham, Hermiono.

– Obiecuję, że będę. – Hermiona nie mogła o tym myśleć. Wojna skończyła się, byli razem. Co poszło źle? Wiedziała. To była klątwa Notta. Trucizna była w jego żyłach.

– Nie zapomnij. Bądź szczęśliwa. Z kimś. Ale bądź szczęśliwa, Hermiono, jeśli… – Światło w jego oczach zgasło.

**Drabble "Powodem jest James, Harry"**

– Dlaczego mnie nie lubiłeś? – zapytał.

Severus spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Jesteś podobny do swojego ojca – odpowiedział cierpko.

– Podobny! Tylko ty tak myślisz! – Jego śmiech był radosny.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i wywrócił oczami.

– Ty głupi dzieciaku, _jesteś_ swoim ojcem. Twój wygląd, zachowanie i oceny są takie same. – Ciemne oczy wwiercały się w jego.

– Więc naucz mnie jak _nie _być moim ojcem. – Głos Harry'ego był pełen wyzwania.

– Nie potrafię – Severus zaśmiał się. – Twoje DNA jest złe. Powodem jest James, Harry.

– Co z DNA Lily?

– Nie jest wystarczająco silne.

**Drabble "Kolejny Potter"**

Portret Severusa Snape'a był naprawdę wredny. Każdy to wiedział. Albus Severus Potter dowiedział się tego po pierwszej konwersacji z umarłym namalowanym mężczyzną.

– Jesteś kolejnym Potterem, prawda? – zapytał.

– Tak – mruknął Albus.

– Syn Harry'ego Pottera?

– Erm, tak, i co? – Chłopiec nie był tak pewny siebie jak jego dziadek kiedy patrzył na Severusa.

– Namalowany mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. – Świetnie. Po prostu _cudownie_. Świat naprawdę potrzebuje mnie jako bohatera.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał z ciekawością Albus.

– Severus Snape, Potter – wysyczał namalowany mężczyzna.

– Och, świetnie. Jestem Albus _Severus_ Potter.

– CO?

Ale to „pytanie" pozostało bez odpowiedzi, ponieważ Albus zostawił Severusa samego.

**Drabble "Nowe uczucie"**

– _Transmutacja dla zaawansowanych _– przeczytał.

– Muszę się tego jeszcze raz nauczyć. Profesor McGonagall poprosiła mnie… – Twarz Hermiony stała się czerwona. – Będę Mistrzynią Transmutacji.

– To świetnie! – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś fantastyczna, Hermiono. Jestem pewny, że zdasz cały test.

– Dzięki, Harry, ale… – Uciekła wzrokiem.

– Tu nie ma żadnych „ale", Miona. – Usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niej.

– Są. Wolałabym być Mistrzynią Eliksirów. – Jej twarz stała się czerwieńsza, jeśli to możliwe. – Wiesz, naprawdę lubię Snape'a.

– Jak bardzo?

– Zakochałam się w nim, Harry.

Po tym była już tylko ciemność.

**Drabble "Nikt nie pamięta Harry'ego Pottera"**

Od czasu do czasu, Severus musiał stawać przed Czarnym Panem. Mierzył się z nim i próbował przeżyć. Ale raz to było bardzo trudne…

– Severusie, zabiłeś Dumbledore'a – powiedział Voldemort z głupawym uśmiechem.

– Tak, mój panie – odparł.

– Hurra! Niech zacznie się szaleństwo! – Lord Voldemort zdjął ubrania I stał między swoimi sprzymierzeńcami, Śmierciożercami, w bikini.

– Będę miał koszmary! – krzyknął Severus wściekle. Wziął różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie: – _Avada Kedavra!_

Lord Voldemort został zabity przez Severusa Snape'a I każdy zapomniał Harry'ego Pottera.

**Drabble "Kto pocałował Nessie"**

Przebrany Severus próbował stać się nieprzytomnym, ponieważ Dumbledore jako króliczek playboya tańczył z McGonagall, która udawała jokera. Każdy profesor tej nocy był kimś innym. Snape był potworem z mugolskich folkowych legend Szkocji – Nessie.

Jego dziwny kostium działał jak magnes na panie. Ale najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka się wydarzyła, to pocałunek. Nic specjalnego? Okej, Severus Snape został pocałowany przez Lunę Lovegood. Lepiej?

– Wygląda pan świetnie, profesorze – powiedziała po wszystkim.

– Poważnie? – Jego brew uniosła się.

– Tak. – Luna zostawiła go.

Wszyscy profesorowie bawili się lepiej tej nocy.


End file.
